Never Waste Good
by McgeeIsMyFave
Summary: Director Vance sends a decree to all NCIS agents, what are McGee and DiNozzo to do? Do they obey the Director, or the Dictator? Gibbs- Bash, somewhat.
1. The Openings

Chapter 1- The Postings.

The Bullpen was located on the third floor of the NCIS Headquarters, located on the Washington Navy Yard. Special Agent Timothy McGee was on the telephone to the switchboard.

"This is Special Agent Timothy McGee, the time is 6:23 a.m., the MCRT is active."

Timothy McGee was the junior agent of the MCRT, and had been for more than 4 years now. Sitting down at his desk, turning on his computer to begin his day, Tim began to wonder if this was what his life had come to. Always being the first one in, the one given the most mundane of tasks to do. Taking a sip of his second cup of coffee of the day, Tim began reading through his emails, selecting the one from Director Vance first.

 _From: Special Agent Leon Vance, Director, NCIS_

 _To: All agents, US based._

 _Subject: Joint Task Force openings._

 _There are currently nineteen joint task forces in operation here in the mainland United States that have no participation from NCIS at the Special Agent level. I want this resolved this week. In the link provided, are the mission objectives of each task force and the openings available to NCIS Special Agents ranked at grade 5, step 4 and above, or grade 4, step 5 and above._

 _While I appreciate that many of you may not want to move far from your current assignments, if these positions aren't filled within the next seven days, I will be forced to carry out mandatory reassignments regardless of living and personal circumstances._

 _Please, do not make me do this,_

 _With Thanks,_

 _Leon Vance._

Clicking on the link, Tim was reminded once again of how far NCIS actually reached. There were postings all across the United States, from Rhode Island to Florida, and New York to California. As Tim began to search through the list, to see if any captured his attention, Tim was on the radar of a very important man indeed, one who was crossing the Bullpen to talk with him, and who waited to speak for a second time until he was almost next to Tims desk.

"Good morning, McGee."

Tim almost jumped out of his seat in shock, not realising anyone else was on the floor at this time,

"Good morning, Director." Tim stood up from his desk, wondering what Leon Vance could want with him.

"Relax, Tim, I was just thinking what had got you so caught up that you didn't hear me get out of the elevator or hear me shout your name before I came up to your desk." Vance stayed behind the computer monitor, giving Tim his privacy, though Vance knew Tim was probably improving his firewalls again or putting in extra time on cold case investigations.

"I was reading through the task force positions that you sent down late last night," Tim admitted, sitting back down at his desk.

"Any of them the right one for you?" Vance wanted the man to take any of the positions, hopefully the further away from Team Gibbs and Washington, the better.

"I'm not sure, Sir," Tim lied, "Plus, I need the recommendation of my team leader, who has already denied my requests for further training and certifications." Vance was not surprised by this, knowing Gibbs preferred the agents on his team to learn from himself and no one else.

"Well, you've got seven days to make a choice, Tim. But let me tell you something in complete confidence," Vance let the comment hang in the air for a moment, knowing the younger man knew the seriousness in which he spoke. "Any positions still open this time next week, you are the top of my list to fill them. And before you say anything, I'll tell you why." Vance was about to tell Timothy McGee why he had been so stupid over the last three years of his career. "When Gibbs went on his sabbatical to Mexico, you were promoted to Senior Field Agent, and then demoted when Gibbs came back. While I agree with your promotion at the time, being bumped back down should never have happened. You deserved that promotion and should have kept it."

Tim wanted to tell the Director that he agreed with him now, but back then, he wasn't so sure. Before he could say anything, Leon Vance kept on going.

"When I transferred you down to Cyber Crimes, it was to bring you out of your comfort zone, to make you work on classified materials, to learn how to keep your colleagues at a discreet distance, maintaining a personal relationship with them, while having to respect professional conduct. This you did superbly, Tim." Vance was about to let fly, letting Tim know his personal frustration with the young man. "When you were reassigned to the MCRT, at your request and Gibbs, I half expected you to continue the way you had in Cyber Crimes, being a leader, someone willing to take on the challenges that were thrown your way. Instead, you have let Gibbs, DiNozzo and David overshadow you, your personal development has practically ground to a halt in the last six months." Vance watched the young mans face, seeing the shock and horror of the situation he was now in come to full realisation.

"Gibbs has denied you further training, DiNozzo isn't planning on moving up the chain of command, and David isn't NCIS. You want to be part of the MCRT for the rest of your career, you will do fine right here, always the junior agent, never having to take full responsibility for anything. However, if you want to be the best agent you can be, the best agent for this agency, the best Law Enforcement Officer for this country, you look through that list, and send me your top five choices in the next day." Vance knew he was being harsh with the man, but Vance had tried the soft option with him over the past six months, casually mentioning job openings and training seminars, now he was beating it into Timothy McGee.

"But Gibbs…" Began Tim.

"Screw Gibbs, he is not the be all and end all of this agency. He quit once and Jenny Shepard let him back in. That was her choice and I have to live with it. What I don't have to live with is you squandering your talents playing last violin in Team Gibbs." Vance studied Tims face, not knowing what McGee would do next. "Tim," he said, in a much softer voice than he previously used, " you have two degrees, speak five languages, are a grade 5, step 7 agent, level nine cyber tech, and have one of the most brilliant minds I have ever met. You can do anything you put your mind to. Look through the list, and send me your preferences. I'll sign it off, and Gibbs can deal with the consequences. Trust me, Tim, under Gibbs, you will be a great investigator and MCRT agent, away from Gibbs, you will be great at many, many things."

With that said, Vance grabbed his briefcase from DiNozzos desk and headed upstairs to his office. He knew somehow that he would be receiving from Tim McGee before the day was done.

* * *

Tim was in shock over what Vance had said to him. _Am I really wasting my time here?_ Tim thought. _Could I be better somewhere else, or at least, doing something more worthwhile than I am now?_ Tim knew that the work he did was extremely rewarding, but it was a job that most agents wanted. While Tim still wanted the job, he wanted to be challenged even more.

During his first two years, he was always challenged, always learning new things from Gibbs, DiNozzo and Ziva, not to mention from Kate, Abby and Ducky as well. But in the last two years, Tim realised his development has plateaued. He had stopped his cyber tech training, his scores for take-downs and surveillances hadn't improved, and he couldn't remember that last time he had conducted an interrogation. Looking through the list of openings, Tim ignored all openings in Washington, Virginia and Maryland, knowing he would need a fresh start if he wanted to restart his career. Tim knew what kind of agent he was, but he knew what kind of agent he wanted to be, he just hoped Vance understood his choice of positions.

* * *

It was almost four in the afternoon on a dull Thursday in the capital city of the United States of America, and Vance was reading an email he had been waiting for.

 _From: Special Agent Timothy McGee, MCRT, NCIS_

 _To: Special Agent Leon Vance, Director, NCIS_

 _Subject: Task Force Application_

 _Director, after careful deliberation, I would like to be considered for the following positions currently available._

 _Joint Task Force, Cyber Crimes, New Orleans_

 _Joint Task Force, Cyber Security. Rhode Island_

 _Joint Task Force, Money Laundering, New York_

 _Joint Task Force, Drug Intervention and Prevention, San Diego_

 _I will be able to transition to my new post with immediate effect, needing only the standard allowance for relocation. Once my new post has been determined, I will inform Special Agent Gibbs of my request._

 _With Thanks,_

 _Timothy McGee._

Leon Vance looked up from his computer and smiled.

* * *

 _Earlier that day_

"DiNozzo, McGee, either of you apply for those stupid task forces and you answer to me, got it?" Gibbs demanded of his two agents.

"Got it, Boss!" DiNozzo answered with a smirk, "What kind of idiot wants to do those jobs, working with the FBI all day?" He said, fake shuddering with the thought.

"Understood, Gibbs," was all Tim said. Tim knew he would apply for the postings, and if he had to answer Gibbs, that was ok with him.

"Going for coffee," Gibbs stated as he left the Bullpen, leaving the two NCIS agents alone for the first time that day.

"So tell me, Probie, which job are you applying for?" Tony asked.

"You heard Gibbs, Tony, why would I want to apply for a transfer?" Tim knew Tony would inform Gibbs if he let him know he was applying.

"Just want to make sure we don't go for the same ones," With that bombshell dropped, Tony left Timothy McGee alone with only his thoughts for company.


	2. The Back and Forth

Chapter 2- The Back and Forth.

Tuesday

 _From: Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo, MCRT, NCIS_

 _To: Special Agent Leon Vance, Director, NCIS_

 _Subject: Task Force Application_

 _Director,_

 _I would like to be considered for the following positions available with the Joint Task Forces._

 _Joint Task Force, Drug Intervention and Prevention, San Diego_

 _Joint Task Force, Drug Intervention and Prevention, New York_

 _Joint Task Force, Money Laundering, New York_

 _Joint Task Force, Terrorism, Los Angeles_

 _Joint Task Force, Terrorism, New York_

 _I have listed these in order of position, then location. I understand if you feel I am not ready for these positions and would seek any advice on how to be more suitable in the future,_

 _Yours sincerely,_

 _Anthony DiNozzo._

* * *

 _From: Special Agent Leon Vance, Director, NCIS_

 _To: Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo, MCRT, NCIS_

 _Subject: Task Force Application_

 _Tony,_

 _This is a surprise. I will review your application and personnel file and inform you of my decision. I will let you inform Gibbs of this. I will let you know now that you will be transferred out of the MCRT, position and location to be confirmed._

 _Thank you for your application,_

 _Leon Vance_

* * *

 _From: Special Agent Leon Vance, Director, NCIS_

 _To: Special Agent Timothy McGee, MCRT, NCIS_

 _Subject: Task Force Application_

 _Tim,_

 _Your application is being reviewed. I am happy to inform you that you will be reassigned, position and location to be determined. I will let you inform Special Agent Gibbs of your reassignment once it has been confirmed._

 _Congratulations,_

 _Leon Vance_

* * *

 _From: Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo, MCRT, NCIS_

 _To: Special Agent Timothy McGee, MCRT, NCIS_

 _Subject: Task Force Application_

 _Well, it's done. Jobs applied for, waiting on details, but will be leaving. Are you staying or going?_

 _Tony_

* * *

 _From: Special Agent Timothy McGee, MCRT, NCIS_

 _To: Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo, MCRT, NCIS_

 _Subject: Task Force Application_

 _Same as you._

 _Tim_

* * *

Wednesday

 _From: Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo, MCRT, NCIS_

 _To: Special Agent Timothy McGee, MCRT, NCIS_

 _Subject: Task Force Application_

 _I really want San Diego or LA! New York is just too Italian for me!_

 _Tony_

* * *

 _From: Special Agent Timothy McGee, MCRT, NCIS_

 _To: Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo, MCRT, NCIS_

 _Subject: Task Force Application_

 _Rhode Island or New Orleans for me!_

 _Tim_

* * *

Thursday

 _From: Officer Ziva David, Mossad Liaison Officer, NCIS_

 _To: Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo, MCRT, NCIS, Special Agent Timothy McGee, MCRT, NCIS_

 _Subject: Why are you two so silent?_

 _What are you up to? In the past three days, you have done nothing but sit at your desks and glance at each other. Be glad Gibbs isn't here. I know something is going on. Tell me._

 _Ziva_

* * *

 _From: Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo, MCRT, NCIS_

 _To: Officer Ziva David, Mossad Liaison Officer, NCIS, Special Agent Timothy McGee, MCRT, NCIS_

 _Subject: Re: Why are you two so silent?_

 _Paranoid much?_

 _The not quiet one, just working very hard without interruptions._

* * *

 _From: Special Agent Timothy McGee, MCRT, NCIS_

 _To: Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo, MCRT, NCIS, Officer Ziva David, Mossad Liaison Officer, NCIS,_

 _Subject: Re: Why are you two so silent?_

 _Ziva,_

 _Tony and I are just trying to solve a cold case from before your time with us, and Gibbs doesn't like us working on it._

 _Tim_

 _P.S., please just drop it, for me._

* * *

 _From: Officer Ziva David, Mossad Liaison Officer, NCIS_

 _To: Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo, MCRT, NCIS, Special Agent Timothy McGee, MCRT, NCIS_

 _Subject: Re: Why are you two so silent?_

 _Of course, Tim, if you need anything, just ask. Shut up, Tony._

* * *

 _From: Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo, MCRT, NCIS_

 _To: Special Agent Timothy McGee, MCRT, NCIS_

 _Subject:_

 _McSneaky_

* * *

Friday

 _From: Special Agent Leon Vance, Director, NCIS_

 _To: Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo, MCRT, NCIS_

 _Subject: Task Force Application_

 _Special Agent DiNozzo,_

 _As of March 9th, 2009, you are hereby assigned to the IRS/NCIS Joint Task Force, New York. You will be joining the investigation and operations team. Your start date is March 19th 2009. Congratulations on your new posting._

 _Thank you for your application,_

 _Leon Vance_

* * *

 _From: Special Agent Leon Vance, Director, NCIS_

 _To: Special Agent Timothy McGee, MCRT, NCIS_

 _Subject: Task Force Application_

 _As of March 9th 2009, you are hereby assigned to the DEA/NCIS Joint Task Force, San Diego. You will be joining the task force as the NCIS and Communications Liaison. Your start date is March 19th 2009. Congratulations on your new posting._

 _Thank you for your application,_

 _Leon Vance_

* * *

 _From: Special Agent Timothy McGee, MCRT, NCIS_

 _To: Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo, MCRT, NCIS_

 _Subject: Task Force Application_

 _I got DIP in San Diego! Need to find a place to live!_

* * *

 _From: Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo, MCRT, NCIS_

 _To: Special Agent Timothy McGee, MCRT, NCIS_

 _Subject: Task Force Application_

 _I got IRS in New York! You can tell Gibbs first , Probie!_


End file.
